


Pajamas

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know where this is leading: Castiel+Pajama and Dean has the hots for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zonya35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonya35/gifts).



Right. Castiel is a grown-ass man, beardy and gruffy, he drinks black coffee (sugar adds no colour, so, yeah, it's still six frikken teaspoons but no one can tell), he has his drivers’ licence, he is old enough to vote, he can buy heavy alcohol.

Dean was almost evicted from the competition when he wouldn't (couldn't) stop himself whooping every time Castiel all but smote his opponents. Or the one time he presented for charity and turned into a tornado of kicks, each higher and higher, his own momentum keeping him afloat to kick-ass style break four wooden plates, the last one held as high as the guy holding the board could manage.

 _Bless Tae Kwon Do_ , Dean thinks, seeing Castiel all sweaty does things to Dean. Apparently to others, too, if one is to refer to the squealing that erupted when the poor guy lifted his t-shirt to dab at his chin. _All hail Tae Kwon Do_ , Dean totally agrees with the ladies. Castiel is hot as hell.

 

So, you see, Dean is completely left in awe at the sight in front of him.

Castiel.

Badassy sassy Cassie, capable of incapacitating at least four grown men at once, scruffy beard and raspy voice.

This dude.

Wears yellow pajamas with comic style drawn dogs, bees, giraffes and a flipping monkey face on his butt. Lolling tongue hanging down and all.  The elastic band is orangey-pink.

Dean cannot even.

Castiel, in what appears to be plus-sized children's pajama pants. He's been a goner even before, but this cements his desire to be with this man for as long as he's allowed to, because the sheer happiness he feel at the openness Castiel shows him – well. He needs to keep this.

 

Next year, Castiel grins after unwrapping his Christmas gift.

Dean bought him a full-body Totoro pajama suit.

**Author's Note:**

> any kind of interaction from your side is appreciated, feedback on how to improve, comments on my general stupidity, even kudos if you feel this deserves it. thanks!


End file.
